


Crying Together

by miraculousbugcool



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is emotionally hurt, Crying, Gen, Hugs, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Sabine is emotionally hurt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-26 10:50:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20741003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miraculousbugcool/pseuds/miraculousbugcool
Summary: Adrien visits the bakery at midnight.





	Crying Together

It was around midnight when he came. He knocked on the door and she opened it and let him in. They both managed a small smile at each other.

Neither of them spoke, because if they tried, they would burst into tears. She led him into the living room and the two sat on the couch.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes before Sabine went into the kitchen and returned with two drinks. She has tea for him and wine for her. 

He accepts the tea with a small smile, and takes a sip out of it before sitting it down. He is thirsty, but his mind is on other things. He watches her drink the wine, wishing he would say something to her. He knows she is drinking more and more as each day passes by, but he doesn't.

Perhaps it's because he knows why she is drinking. He knows why he is here at midnight. He knows why the two of them are close to bursting into tears. 

Ladybug was dead.

Marinette was dead.

One month ago it had happened. One month ago they had lost everything.

He missed her. He missed her so much. He wished it could have been him instead. He sometimes spends endless nights crying himself to sleep. He wishes it was just one long nightmare, but it wasn't. He feels a lump in his throat and tries to swallow it down.

It did no good, and soon he found tears streaming down his face. He tried to wipe them away, but they kept coming.

He finds himself being pulled into a hug by Sabine and he hears her sobbing. He hugs her back and the two of them cry their eyes out.

Her daughter dead.  
His girlfriend dead.  
Both of their happiness dead.

Memories came into Sabine's mind of Marinette growing up. From the time she born to the day of her death, her daughter had grown so much and that made her cry harder.

Adrien remembered the girl he gave his umbrella to. The girl who helped her classmates no matter what. The same girl who had saved Paris countless times. He started to cry harder.

Neither are sure how long their spent hugging and crying. When they pull part, both their faces are red and so are their eyes.

"I-I have to go." His voice is quiet. He doesn't want to leave and go back home. He wishes he could stay here, but it's not possible. His father would never allow it.

She nods her head, and gets off the couch. She takes his hands and walks with him into the bakery. She hands him a small box of baked goods.

"Thank you." He feels like she doesn't need to give him them, but he knows she wants to and would insist on it if he tried to reject them.

She gives him a small smile and gestures him to bend down so she can kiss his forehead. 

She opens the door for him and he walks out of the door holding the baked goods. 

"Goodnight Mrs. Cheng." 

"Goodnight Adrien." Her voice is so quiet that he barley hears it, but he does and smiles. 

The two of them had both lost Marinette, and needed time to heal.

And they will heal together.


End file.
